In The Still Of The Night
by KayRich13
Summary: In the still of the night, Emma wants to be in the arms of Will after a long and lonely summer...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovelies, This is the first chapter to a new fic. I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to see what you all thought of it before I went too far. It's based on the song " In The Still Of The Night" By The Five Satins. It's an amazing song, so look it up, lol. My other fic should be up soon. I hope you guys like this, I would love to hear what you think. Lastly this chapter is un-betaed, so I'm sorry for any errors. ENJOY! **

She dreamed about him almost every night. She would dream of him touching her, holding her, kissing her. As he wrapped his arms around her, he slowly began to fade away and her eyes began to open. She sighed in the darkness. Tears overcame her, as she starred at the empty bed space beside her. She missed him so much, and Carl had been out of the picture for weeks now, so what was stopping her?

Nothing, Nothing but the feelings of ache and pain. Both were becoming too much to bare. She needed him, No matter how many times she tried to ignore it, deep down she knew he was right, it wasn't over between them.

Thinking back two months, Emma remembered that painful day. It was about two weeks before school ended. It was the day she told him that she was seeing Carl. The dark sadness that overtook Will's face, made her want to run back into his arms. But then, she thought about how much he had hurt her, and the last thing she wanted were his arms around her.

Then when he asked her if she had slept with Carl, she started to realize that he loved her. It made her heart melt at the thought, but she wouldn't give in that easy, even though she knew she would never give herself completely to Carl. It would end up being Will, and only Will.

Then, Emma remembered that unforgettable moment in the Hallway. The moment that he confessed his love for her. And that kiss, it was amazing, she had missed the feeling of his lips for so long.

As tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks, she wondered what the hell she was doing laying there. She knew she returned the same feelings that Will had for her, so why was she laying there sobbing in the darkness?

She rose from her bed, and walked to the front door, and grabbed her coat before heading outside to her car. She needed Will, she needed to be with him, she didn't want it to be just a dream anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my lovely reviewers, you guys are awesome! And as a huge thank you I wrote up another chapter special, I'm so glad you all like this fic! Let me know what you think of this one. ENJOY! Sorry for any errors.**

She started her car and stepped her foot to the gas petal, not caring if she got pulled over. She slowed as she came to Will's apartment building, and just sat there for a moment. She knew she had to do this, the hurt was just too much to bare at all anymore. Emma took a deep breath, exited her car, and walked up to the stairs to his door.

She knocked, then heard feet shuffling across the floor. Breathing deeply again, she prayed to God that he still had feelings for her. The door opened, she looked at him, he looked like a complete mess. His eyes were rimed red and bloodshot like he'd been crying, his hair was all over the place, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

But his smile was as bright as ever when he saw her. Emma smiled back, and silently thanked God. Will opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, she lunged forward and kissed him. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her from the door way. She then kicked the door shut as she continued to kiss him.

They both pulled away for air shortly after, Emma's eyes were filling with tears again.

"I missed you so much, I don't want to be alone again Will" she whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"You don't have to be" he whispered back, wiping tears from her face.

He took her face in his hands, and began kissing her again.

Emma was in a dreamy blissful daze, it was absolute heaven. Her mind wandered off, off to the dreams that she'd been having. She became totally lost in those thoughts, but, she slowly began to realize that those amazing thoughts that filled her head didn't have to be just thoughts and dreams, they could become a reality. She wanted that reality more than anything, she was sure of it.

She pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Will, lets not waste anymore time" she gasped trying to catch her breath.

He just looked at her completely puzzled.

"I'm ready" she told him confidently.

He then nodded in understanding, and without a single word wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

Lustful feelings filled their eyes and their hearts that night, as their dreams came true and they came together as one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings, here's the next chapter, big shout out to Danielle for helping me put this together :) couldn't have done it without her. ENJOY! next update should be Tuesday... hopefully**

They lay there, with the sounds of heavy breathing filling the air. Still trying to believe that what just happened was really real. Then Will finally spoke.

"That was..."

"Amazing?" Emma finished.

"Yeah" he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Emma was on cloud nine, her heart still pounding wildly. Happiness couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. She turned to face Will.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked.

"Of course" he said kissing her nose. He sang softly in her ear as they lay there in the darkness, limbs tangled together.

_"In the still of the night  
I held you  
Held you tight  
'Cause I love  
Love you so  
Promise I'll never  
Let you go  
In the still of the night"_

As he sang, it sent a shiver down Emma's spine, her whole body tingled.

_"I remember  
That night in May  
The stars were bright above  
I'll hope and I'll pray  
To keep your precious love  
Well before the light  
Hold me again  
With all of your might  
In the still of the night  
(In the still of the night)_

So before the light  
Hold me again  
With all of your might  
In the still of the night  
(In the still of the night)  
In the still of the night"

Will sang the last few verses and found Emma sound asleep against his chest,  
he just smiled and closed his eyes. As he drifted off, he thought about how  
true those lyrics were as he held the woman he loved tightly in his arms.  
At 6:00am, all blissful dreams were interrupted by the sound of an alarm clock.

"What the..." Will stopped mid sentence finally he remembered what day it was. It was the first day of school.

_"Shit"_ he thought.

He looked over to see Emma still sleeping peacefully against him. He hated to wake her, but they were already going to be late.

"Emma, time to wake up" he said kissing her neck.

"No...stay here...all day" she mumbled.

Will chuckled, "I wish we could, but it's the first day of school" he told her.

At that, Emma's head shot up, she jumped out of bed throwing her clothes back on, not caring about germs at that point.

"See you later?" she asked straightening out her shirt a little.

"Yeah" Will replied with a smile.

She smiled back and turned, leaving his apartment without another word.

Will entered the doors of McKinley High looking at the clock. _"Just in time for_ _Glee"_ he thought.

He ran to the choir room to find the kids sitting there talking away.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, how was your summer?" he asked grinning.

"Good" they all replied in unison.

"Good, now, I've been thinking and New Directions needs to do something even  
more classic, go back even further in time. That's why your assignment for  
the week is to sing a 50's or 60's doo wop song" he told them.

Rachel squeaked, "I've got this one covered Mr. Schue"

"Great, but everyone is going to sing Rachel" Will told her firmly.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at him in reply.

The bell rang, and Will ran as fast as he could to his next class. Thankfully  
it was only the first day, so he didn't really have to plan much, just go over  
the basics. As Rachel and the others watched him leave, they knew something  
was up but, had no clue as to what, everyone except Rachel. She knew exactly  
what it was, or more so _who _it was.

"Oh My Gosh!" Rachel shouted, "He's back with Miss Pillsbury!"

"What?" the group asked confused.

"At the end of last year, I was walking down the hallway, and I hear him say  
something about how he loved her, and how dentist or no dentist, it wasn't over  
between them. Then, they kissed" Rachel explained to them in an always  
dramatic tone. Everyone gasped in excitement.

"This is so epic" Kurt said.

"I know" Rachel agreed, "I plan on doing further investigation at lunch" she

added.

"Wait...shouldn't that kind of thing be left to Brit and I?" Santana asked.

"I can do it" Rachel protested.

"Fine go ahead Princess, but don't blow our cover, they can't know we know"  
Kurt chimed in.

"I won't" she assured them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello darlings, sorry this took so long, I wanted to make this perfect. Plus, school's on it's way...ewww. Big shout out to Danielle for helping me out with this! Also, I now have a twitter, my twitter name is gleefreak17 so follow me and shoot me your ideas, I would love to hear them! Ps. Danielle the next chapter will be written special, just for you. Haha. Enjoy! **

Rachel walked out of the choir room ever so confident. She knew she could catch the two teachers in the act no problem. In fact, she could even document it, since she had her camera with her. She couldn't wait for lunch. She continued walking down the hall, going through playlists of 50's and 60's music on her Ipod to find the perfect song for this week's glee assignment. Just then, she saw Sue Sylvester walking past very slowly while starring dumb struck into the Spanish room.

_"Oh no, this can't be good" _Rachel thought panic stricken.

This could not be happening, everyone in glee was going to eat her alive. Thankfully, Sue continued on waking without stopping to step foot into Figgins office, but that smug grin that plastered her face showed she was up to something, and just as Rachel predicted, it wasn't going to be good.

Sue walked off quickly to her office and shut the door. She sat down at her desk flinging open her journal, she began to write feverishly, as she plotted and devised a new way to take down one William Schuester.

_Dear Journal,_

There is pure lust filling the Spanish room. I'm sure of it, it's between Schuester and that redheaded Pillsbury dough boy ginger. Come to think of it journal, I noticed something at the end of last year...of course journal it's all coming back to me now. That kiss in the hallway, and something about a dentist...ugh it's so romantic it makes want to vomit all of my eternal organs. Ha, just when Schuester thought I was done trying to destroy him and his group of show tune singing kidsbop wannabes...It's all too simple journal, all I have to do is have those two lover monkeys caught in the act, and I know just the kid to catch them.

Sue closed the book and smiled, slowly walking out of her office, to find the freakishly creepy mouth breathing kid that would help her to accomplish her most brilliant plan to date.

Rachel jumped out of her seat when the lunch bell rang, She had to tell the rest of the group what happened. Maybe, just this once, they could stop Sue. She ran down the hall to the lunch room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Guys, we have a major problem" Rachel announced as she walked over to their table.

They all just looked at her, assuming she had already blown their cover.

Rachel sighed in frustration at their lack of trust in her.

"It's not me, it's Miss Sylvester, she knows!" She yelled.

They all froze, terrified looks over taking their faces.

"This can't be happening" Kurt said, sitting back in his chair closing his eyes.

"She's going to destroy their romance to destroy the club" Artie whispered.

They all groaned, glee was going to be over for sure, simply because there was no stopping Sue Sylvester.

Emma and Will sat together in his classroom during lunch. Simply talking, laughing and enjoying each others company. Emma's stomach was filled with both fire and butterflies, she kept her hands clenched to her sides in order to try and keep herself under control.

"How's glee?" she asked.

"Good, the assignment for this week is doo wop" Will told her.

"Oh good idea, they could watch Dirty Dancing to get more familiar with the time period and the era and everything" she suggested.

"Don't you think thats a little inappropriate to be watching at school Em?" he asked looking at her curiously.

Emma just rolled her eyes at him, "Oh please Will, they're all over thirteen, I think they could handle it"

An awkward silence filled the room, as they both thought back to the night before. The night that they had both waited for, for so long.

_The fire that built inside her stomach when he touched her...the way he touched her... _

Emma tried desperately to shake her thoughts of the magical night before, but judging by the look in Will's hazel eyes, it was way too late.

They stayed there for a moment gazing at each other, until finally Will took Emma's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. A blazing hot fire filled inside her as their lips made contact, and the butterflies from before turned to ash. It became heated very quickly, as they stumbled backwards. Emma getting backed into the wall, while Will's fingers worked up and down her back. Emma threw her arms around his neck, and pulled herself closer to him.

The bell for the end of lunch rang loudly. The two of them jumped apart, knowing now that the halls were filling and they would probably get caught. Little did they know, they were already in huge trouble. Emma groaned and turned to leave, but Will stopped her.

"Maybe we should watch the movie, just to make sure it's appropriate, how's 7 o'clock sound?" he asked with a grin.

"Sounds great" she replied with a smile.

_"Oh boy"_ she thought, as she walked off back to her office, red color flushing her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so damn long. School has been ruling my life! It sucks! Anyway, I hope you all like this, please review! It would make me so happy! Danielle darling, I hope this was worth the long wait :) **

The final bell of the day rang, causing Emma to piratically jump from her desk. She couldn't wait for 7'o clock tonight, when she would be watching Dirty Dancing with Will. Just the thought of it made her giddy, as butterflies welled up in her stomach again. "_Who knows what that might turn into" _she thought, as a grin spread across her face. She shook her head, she had to focus. What was she going to wear tonight? To that question, she had absolutely no idea. All she knew, was that bottom line, she had to impress Will. Therefore, there was only one solution, shopping. The thought of it made Emma cringe. Stores were unclean, and just crawling with millions of germs, even just the mere thought of it made her start to panic.

"_Stop!"_ she command herself, _" If it's for Will it's worth it." _

With that, Emma grabbed her bag, and headed off to prepare for her very exciting movie night with Will.

She stood in front of a dressing room mirror at Macy's in a tank top and jeans. It was something she would never even think of wearing. She never liked the way the fabric of jeans clung tightly to her legs, but this time she didn't mind at all. Will was definitely just beginning to bring out a whole new side in her, and in all honesty, she kind of liked it. She smiled at herself in the mirror, at the new person she was becoming.

"_Perfect"_ she thought.

Emma walked out of Macy's new outfit and all, feeling as giddy as ever. She got in her car and headed straight off to Will's apartment. As she drove, she could only imagine what the night would bring. The drive felt like it was never going to end.

She soon pulled into the parking lot of his building, practically jumped out of her car and walked inside.

Just as Emma was about to knock on his door, it flew open, and there Will stood frozen in his tracks. The look on his face was absolutely priceless, he just stood there completely dumbfounded gawking at her. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red, she hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Yet, she liked that too, she liked it a lot.

"_Yeah, it was worth the trip" _

After standing there in silence for several minutes Will realized that he'd been starring. He shook his head embarrassed.

"You look...um...Wow..." he said as he struggled to find the right words.

Emma laughed, "Thanks"

"Well, I've got the movie all set up" Will told her.

"Great" she replied as they walked through the door.

Emma sat next to Will on the couch tucking her legs under her, as he pushed the "play" button on the Dvd remote and the opening credits rolled.

"God, I used to love Patrick Swayze" Emma exclaimed minutes later when he appeared on the screen.

Will turned to her, a frown on his face.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Oh please Will, you can't seriously be jealous?"

"Maybe I am" he whispered in her ear moving closer.

A shiver went down Emma's spine. If he kept this up, there was no way in hell that she would last the whole movie, and deep down she knew she wouldn't have anyway. Later, the ever famous love scene came on, a scene which Emma knew every line. She had never meant to say it out loud, but...

"_Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."_

Emma hid her face in embarrassment, she couldn't believe that she had just done that. She felt like a total loser now, seeing as how she had seen that movie at least a million times, and could recite the entire thing, and in front of Will of all people.

Will just smiled, and got up from the couch taking her hand as the sounds of "Cry To Me" began to play. Their bodies were pressed together as they swayed to the music. They looked deep into each other's eyes as lust filled the air between them, both of them not knowing how much longer they could take this and then, as the scene ended, they stumbled in the other direction and down the small hallway.

"_Finally"_ Emma thought with a sigh of relief, this was the moment that she had been waiting for all day.

She was defiantly changing into a new person, a person who was no longer afraid of the world.


End file.
